


Trip Into His Heart

by Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Highschool Prompto, Ignis needs an ebony, Ignis stick up his..., Prompto fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good/pseuds/Eyeball_Eating_Fingerlicking_Good
Summary: During the high school years.  Prompto wanted to go to wait in line for the new game but as Noctis had said to Ignis, it is dangerous to go alone.





	Trip Into His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from an experience I had in line for waiting for Breath of the Wild and why not add it to FFXV world . Well not directly. Hehehe. Enjoy!!!!

“Thanks for coming along Ignis.” Prompto smiled at the royal advisor. It was a kind gesture for Noctis to allow Ignis to keep him company. “No way Noct would wait with me like this. Let alone a midnight release.  Plus he still sick...”

“I doubt Noctis gave me a choice in the matter. To quote the prince “It is dangerous to go alone’.”

“Still man, thank you.” Prompto rubbed his own arms. He was standing in line outside the game shop waiting with the other gamers for the midnight release of Whisper of the Wilderness. The game had promised many new adventures and decided to tell Ignis more about it. It was the first time he was alone with him and wanted to get to know him more. He really didn’t want to go through the school year fearing him. Ignis can be a bit intimidating but if his plans were to join the Crownsguard after graduation, he needed to get to know what it was like to be part of it. They did have about 3 hours to kill too.

“Are you sure all this sacrifice is worth it?” Ignis buttoned up his jacket and looked at Prompto. The blonde was dressed in what he called a tunic with shorts calling his look the hero child stage in the time line. Something that itself was confusing. He tried to pay attention at Prompto’s explanation but why would a game break into 3 time lines and disregarding any sense was beyond his understanding.

“… and then the boss became the main boss weapon! He was a weapon!” Prompto was explaining everything he knew to Ignis.

“Fascinating…” Ignis answered while he checked his emails on his phone. He was going to be way behind and waiting in this line for midnight was making time tick slower than normal. Maybe they were stuck in a vortex. His phone chirred and saw he had a new message. He looked down at the name.

**Prince of Pain:** Why are you ignoring Prompto?

**Ignis:** When did you change your name on my phone?

**Prince of Pain:**  I am here dying and my best friend is sending me sad emojis

**Ignis:**  Dying is an exaggeration. You should be resting, Highness

**Prince of Pain:** Why. Are. You . Ignoring. Prompto?

**Ignis:** I have been listening to him explain the timeline of the game and watch him shiver in the cold.

**Prince of Pain:** He text that there was someone that left and he moved up the line and you haven’t noticed.

**Ignis:** So it did. My apologizes.

**Prince of Pain:** I know this isn’t your thing. Its not a super sale on stationary supplies or something up your alley but he’s my best friend. And I want all my friends to get along.

**Ignis:** I did not know you felt that way about me, considering me a friend. Much appreciated

**Prince of Pain:** Shut up. A few hours with him won’t kill you.

Ignis placed his phone back into his jacket pocket and walked over to where Prompto was now standing. He saw the small bright flash from a phone as someone was taking a photo of himself with Prompto. They exchanged social information and shared the photo. Prompto smiled and high fived his new friend who seemed to have gotten out of line just to take a photo with Prompto. Ignis watched as two other people came up to Prompto and asked for a photo. He watched as Prompto was smiling and accepting every request and pose. He smiled a bit at this. Prompto was very welcoming to everyone. Just like hyper pup who wagged his tail happily to anyone he met. He regretted ignoring him now. Prompto was trying to make conversation with him and now it was easy to see why Noctis liked Prompto’s company. He was just pure innocent light.

“May I have a self photo with you?” Ignis asked.

“Oh a selfie? Yeah… um ok.” Prompto was a bit taken back from Ignis request. Ignis positioned himself next to Prompto and grinned at the camera lens. Prompto grinned his goofy grin and laughed when he saw the photo of himself in Ignis phone. “You gotta send me that!” Prompto laughed and shared his social information with Ignis.

A few others had arrived and Ignis watched Prompto’s face light up. “Ignis, can you please take our photo?!” The excitement got too much for Prompto and ran towards the other cosplayers who came for the game release as well. Ignis turned to the person in line in front of them and they offered to hold their spot. Prompto jumped around everywhere and smiled at Ignis who was holding his camera.

“When ever you are ready…” Ignis centered the shot and the group cheered. Ignis checked the photo and noticed it captured the moment perfectly. The group quickly exchanged their information and social names while Prompto was posing for more selfies with the group. Ignis snapped a few more photos and watched an exhausted Prompto come back to him.

“That was simply amazing! Can I see the photos?” Prompto looked through his camera and laughed. “We are a bunch of nerds.” Prompto then noticed where they were. “Shit! We got out of line and we were just a few behind the door and oh no.. what if they sell out and I made you wait here with me for nothing? And what if its sold out everywhere and.…. “ Prompto sounded worried.

“I asked the man in front of us if he wouldn’t mind holding your spot.”

“William? Oh thank you Shiva..” Prompto sighed.

“William?”

“Yeah. Just met him today in line and he’s getting the game for his kids. Mary the lady who was behind us is getting it because she been waiting for it about 3 years ago after the delays and everything… William though is a great guy. More great now for being that awesome for holding my spot.” Prompto smile returned and was eyeing his camera. “You don’t have to be here if you don’t want to. There is still about 2 hours of waiting and… I will tell Noct that you stayed till the very end so you won’t get punished or something. Does Noct really punish you?”

“You do make a lasting impression on people you meet. I can see why now Noctis enjoys your company. I will not have one of his friends lie. I want to be here and be your photographer. Also… Maybe you can explain more on why does that person have a bird on his head?” Ignis took the camera back and assigned himself Prompto’s photographer.

“Seriously? Aw thanks man!” Prompto’s emotion got the best of him and quickly rushed to hug Ignis. He felt the uncomfortable tensed reaction it gave him and quickly let him go. “Sorry… I got too excited.” Prompto laughed it off. “But really.. Does Noct punish you?”

“If he did or not, its information I would not release.” Ignis adjusted his glasses again and watched Prompto’s eyes go wide. Was he upset for the answer? Ignis heard everyone else gasp and turned to where everyone was pointing to.

“Holy shit!!!” Prompto yelled and rushed towards a cosplayer who was in full battle armor. Everyone was in awe of the detailed costume and started to snap pictures with the new arrival. Ignis watched Prompto have the time of his life and snapping selfies with everyone around. Ignis had enjoyed watching Prompto being happy. He had snapped more photos and soon the time had passed. It was midnight and the doors to the game store was opening. Prompto bounced on the balls of his feet waiting to be next on getting the game. Ignis waited outside for him when his phone went off again.

**Prince of Pain:** It seems you made Prompto’s night. Wish he would let me sleep but he keeps sending me selfies.

**Ignis:** He’s energy is rather contagious and after a while he is pleasant to be around.

**Prince of Pain:** Careful Ignis, you almost sounded human for a change.

**Ignis:** Indeed I did.

**Prince of Pain:** I hope now I can die in peace.

**Ignis:** I shall remember you at your funeral.

Ignis sent the selfie he took with Prompto and looked up when the crowd cheered. Prompto came out of the store holding the game in his hands. He high five some people in line and let the others hold the game in their hands. Ignis smiled and looked down at his notifications. His social media account had one pending note.

::ACCEPT PROMPTO AS A FRIEND?::

_Click_

:: YES ::

 

**Author's Note:**

> The time I had while waiting in line for a game was the best time I had. I have always said write what you know. The Legend of Zelda will always have a place in my heart along with this game. So why not have Prompto experience the same thing. 
> 
> Yay! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
